The present invention relates to a track and field marker. Specifically, a planar member that is inserted into a running or vaulting track to mark a spot on the track where an athlete wishes to begin their run, throw or jump.
Several devices have been proposed to mark the takeoff point of an athlete. Typically, track and field athletes utilize strips of adhesive tape to mark their takeoff point, such as first aid tape. These athletes lay the adhesive tape down on the side of the track at the spot they wish to begin their run, throw or jump. This spot is known as the takeoff point.
The typical adhesive tape track and field athletes use to mark their takeoff points can cause confusion between competing athletes due to the lack of personalization present in off-the-shelf adhesive tape. The limiting styles and colors of adhesive tape result in many track and field athletes using the same or very similar takeoff point markers, which, in turn, may cause athletes to takeoff from a spot that has been marked by another athlete. Additionally, adhesive tape is not suitable to use in rainy or humid conditions. In moist conditions, adhesive tape does not stick readily to the surface of a track. Thus, adhesive tape markers can be easily lost or moved when outdoor conditions are not ideal.
Another device used to determine a takeoff point for a track and field athlete is a light beam indicator. A light beam indicator marks the position of a takeoff point from an athlete's jump by detecting a break in a plurality of light beams at the moment an athlete's foot leaves the takeoff surface. Although these devices accurately determine where the takeoff point is located, they fail to provide a mechanism to mark a takeoff point for a future jump. Thus, a device that can mark the takeoff point that can easily transposition, can be used in all weather conditions and can be personalized is desirable.